Console (Origins)
The developer console allows you to perform functions in the game which are not normally possible (multiple classes, new items, kill all enemies on screen, immortality, etc). Warning: It is very important to note that all codes have the ability to potentially break your game/saves. Use with caution and remember to back up your saved games. Accessing the Console Make a shortcut to your "daorigins.exe" file (located in the bin_ship) folder on your desktop or Start Menu. Add the line "-enabledeveloperconsole" to the end of the shortcut, without quotes, and it should look something like "C:\Program Files\Dragon Age\bin_ship\daorigins.exe" -enabledeveloperconsole. Open the file \BioWare\Dragon Age\Settings\KeyBindings.ini in your My Documents folder. Find the line that says OpenConsole_0 and change the value after the equals sign (=) to Keyboard::Button_Tilde. To open the console after running the game, press the ~ button in the top left corner of your keyboard. Note that adding this line to the shortcut created when you install which links to dalauncher.exe WILL NOT WORK. Also note that you will not be able to see the console, but you can tell that it is open because keys you normally can use as shortcuts to commands will no longer work (C for Character Record, etc). Console Commands Type the following commands into the console after activating it. Note that you often won't see any notification that something has changed. Also note that you will not see the console, or what you are typing - this is normal. General Console Commands *'runscript addxp X' - Adds XP in the amount of X *'runscript zz_money X' - Adds copper in the amount of X (1000 = 1 Gold Piece) *'runscript pc_immortal' - Infinite health (will not drop below 0) *'runscript zz_addparty NPCname' - Add party member by name. Please note: this adds additional members but does not add additional portraits on the side. *'runscript ai off' - Turns off AI *'runscript selectparty' - Party selection screen *'runscript chargen' - Origin screen *'runscript pc_immortal' - Player can't be killed *'runscript killallhostiles' - Kill all enemies *'runscript addtalent X' - Add talent or spell, where X represents a specific talent or spell (1-?). Note: Some digits may be unusable talents/spells *'runscript killallhostiles '- Kills attackers *'runscript zz_dropparty '- Removes entire party *'runscript zz_pre_demo2 '- Teleports player and party to Ostagar, may have other use *'runscript zz_pre_strategy '- Teleports player and party to Duncan's fire in Ostagar, may have other use *'runscript zz_talk_nearest '- Talk to nearest NPC, don't think it applies to party members *'runscript setplayerimmortal '- Same as pc_immortal *'runscript healplayer '- Instantly heals all party members *'runscript zz_givearmor '- Adds Dragonbone Legion Armor to inventory *'runscript cheat - Inspired: Major Cunning': Adds 30 armor and 100 defense to Party for 120 seconds *'runscript zz_party_addgifts '- Adds the following gifts to inventory: - Antivan Leather Boots, Dalish Gloves, Alistair's Mother's Amulet, Duncan's Shield, Andraste's Grace, Cute Nug-Golden Mirror, Black Grimoire, Flemeth's Grimoire, and Sten's Sword *'runscript bowlingforferelden '- ? *'runscript zz_char_creation '- ? *'runscript zz_override_skills '- ? *'runscript AddEnemyToParty '- ? *'runscript RemoveEnemyFromParty '- ? *'runscript healbadger '- ? * runscript zz_addapproval X Y- Add approval to a character Where a value for X''' is needed (e.g., in '''runscript zz_addapproval X Y), the following numbers represent characters in the game: *1 - Alistair *2 - Unknown *3 - Morrigan *4 - Unknown *5 - Shale (Unverified) *6 - Sten (Unverified) *7 - Zevran (Unverified) *8 - Unknown *9 - Leliana Character Changes Class Changes Be aware that using any of these command will reset your character back to a level 2 class character and you will lose all your inventory and plot items. Skills, Spells & Talents All skills, spells, talents & specializations can be manipulated using the following commands with the ID numbers found in the tables below. Skills Specializations Talents & Spells Rogue :Rogue : :Dual Weapon : :Archery : :Assassin : :Bard : :Ranger : :Duelist : Warrior :Warrior : :Dual Weapon : :Archery : :Weapon and Shield : :Two-Handed : :Champion : :Templar : :Berserker : :Reaver : Mage :Mage : :Primal : :Creation : :Spirit : :Entropy : :Shape Shifter : :Spirit Healer : :Arcane Warrior : :Blood Mage : War Dog :Dog : Category:Gameplay Category:Shale